


Hardships

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Hardships

Clint has faced many hardships in his life.  
Ever since his childhood.   
He had to fend for himself.   
His father was a jerk.  
The circus taught him how to survive.  
He faced betrayal there.  
But he fought on.  
All the hardships he faced have led,  
To him being successful,   
And happy with friends and family.


End file.
